Our Story
by LuckyLauren
Summary: Songfic for the song 'Story' by Brandi Carlile Slash SBRL


**I do not own Harry Potter, it's characters, or this song.**

**Warning: Slash, SBRL**

**I've wanted to write a songfic using this song for Sirius and Remus not only because I like the song, but it also fits this pairing very well in my opinion. The song is called 'Story' by Brandi Carlile.**

**Please read & review, hope you all enjoy. ^^ **

_All of these lines across my face_

_Tell you the story of who I am_

_So many stories of where I've been_

_And now I've got to where I am_

Remus had always despised his scars, especially the one that ran across his left cheek, long and jagged. He flinched when Sirius would run his tongue along these scars, then tracing them delicately with his fingertips, which often resulted in Remus giggling and squirming while Sirius simply grinned.

"Rem..." Remus looked up at his lover who was leaning over him. It was the morning after the full moon, and Remus found himself extremely insecure about the fresh lines of torn flesh scattered over his body.

"I love you" Sirius murmured; pressing a kiss to the side of his boyfriend's neck soothingly.

"Love you too" Remus muttered back, squeezing his eyes shut as the other ran his fingers gently over Remus' fresh scars.

"Siri, please. D-don't." Remus whimpered slightly.

"Why? I love you Remus Lupin. I love all of you, including your scars." Remus felt his eyes sting with tears, and all he found himself capable of doing was to press a gentle kiss against his lover's soft lips.

_But these stories don't mean anything_

_When you've got no one to tell them to_

_It's true, I was made for you_

Sirius never thought of telling anyone about his family. Everyone knew that they were cruel, and that Sirius hated them as much as they hated him. But no one ever really seemed to wonder when it all started or if it really bothered Sirius to be called a 'blood traitor'.

Then there was Remus. Since they had started dated they had shared a bad, and since they had shared a bed they learned that sometimes the other had problems sleeping. With Remus dealing with the moon, and Sirius with his family, it sometimes got to be too much and they couldn't sleep. When this happened, the two found themselves sitting, sometimes for hours, talking.

It was on one of these nights that Sirius let everything spill. His hurt and hatred for his family had been increasing over the years, and it seemed like that night everything just spilled over and he babbled, sometimes making sense, sometimes not.

And Remus listened; just sat and listened to him. And when Sirius found himself choking on his words with tears dripping down his face, Remus held him close and whispered soothingly in his ear as he sobbed on his lover's shoulder.

And Sirius realized, the reason he had never told anyone was because there was never anyone there to tell.

Then there was Remus.

_I climbed across the mountaintops_

_Travel across the ocean blue_

_I cross over lines and I broke all the rules_

_And baby I broke them all for you_

Remus was never a rule breaker. Until, of course, he met the Mauraders. Even then, Remus wasn't as big of a rule breaker as the others. Often times though, he caved in to his lover's pleas and whimpers and that adorable puppy eyed pout on those soft, kissable lips.

"But please Rem! Pretty please! We can't do this without you Moony!" Sirius begged, looping an arm around the slightly smaller boy's waist.

"No! For the last time, I will not get out of bed at bloody one in the morning to help you three with some ridiculous stunt, most likely involving Slytherins. And that's final."

"But... but... Remmy..."

Damn those big grey puppy eyes.

_Oh because even when I was flat broke_

_You made me feel like a million bucks_

_You do, I was made for you_

Sirius didn't know how it was that Remus seemed to be the only one who could cheer him up when he was in a bad mood. Or how Remus was the only one who could calm him down when one of the Slytherins went a little too far. And the thing was Remus didn't have to even say anything. Or even do anything at all. It was as if knowing Remus was there was enough to make things not so bad.

_You see the smile that's on my mouth_

_It's hiding the words that don't come out_

_All of the friends who think I'm blessed_

_They don't know I'm in this mess_

Only four people other than the professors knew about Remus' lycanthropy at Hogwarts. Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Lily Evans. After a hard full moon Remus found it hard to act like everything was okay, that he was just a normal person. He knew that no one suspected him for being a werewolf; it just wasn't something you assumed about someone as innocent as Remus.

No one thought that he had to experience the thing he feared the most every month. That every month he had to turn into a monster. A monster that he hated, and even if Sirius, James, and Peter being there helped, it wasn't enough to stifle the fear he had for the full moon, and the terrible pain it brought him.

_No they don't know who I really am_

_And they don't know what I've been through_

_Like you do, and I was made for you_

Everyone knew that the relationship between Sirius and his family was a bad one. Everyone knew that they hated each other. But no one knew the way he had cried the night he ran away, or how hard his mother had slapped him that night. No one knew how deep those scars ran in his heart and exactly how much he hated them. Except Remus.

Sirius found that telling Remus things seemed to take a giant weight off his chest and he would almost forget what he was so upset about when Remus pulls him into a tender embrace and presses a gentle kiss to his lips.

_All of these lines across my face_

_Tell you the story of who I am_

_So many stories of where I've been_

_And how I got to where I am_

Sirius was the only one who Remus told about how he was bitten. When he had involuntarily let out a choked sob his lover had pulled him in towards his warmth, wrapping his arms securely around the younger boy. And when Remus had a nightmare, waking up breathless with tears brimming his eyes, Sirius was right there, holding him while rocking his back and forth, and whispering soothing things into Remus' ear.

_Oh but these stories don't mean anything_

_When you've got no one to tell them to_

_It's true, I was made for you_

_Oh yeah, and it's true that I was made for you _

"Sirius?"

"Yes, darling?"

"I love you"

"I love you too, Remus"

**XxEndxX**


End file.
